Sayings
by Sixelle of Fireyness
Summary: A collection of sentences of the ones known as the "Super Smash Brothers".


**Title-** Sayings

**Rating-** T for safety.

**Genre-** Friendship, Fantasy

**Note-** First time doing a sentence collection. I have plenty of drabble collections, and you can tell I'm still getting used to the sentencing thing (first three "sentences" among others.) Also I only own Brawl, so many of the events mentioned here will be based off of that game. Most of the sentences will be based off of the universe set for the game, but there will be some alternate universe mentions.

**Warnings-** out-of-characterness, my preference of pairings mentioned, alternate universe

**Disclaimer-** Smash Bros – not mine.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**A case of identity**_

"You're not him."

His heart sunk, blue eyes wide with fear, Lucas stepped back with rapid, short steps. In his hurry, his ungraceful steps intercepted, and he fell back. Tears formed – because of the pain shooting up his rear end and from his scrapped hands. He stared unbelievably to a face similar to his. The red hair, yellow-turquoise striped shirt, orange shorts…

'

'''

'''''

'''

'

_**Not super man**_

After awakening from trophification, Douglas Jay Falcon laid on the floor, unmoving in a rare movement of still. He thought of everything that happened, cursing his uselessness against that glowing blue creature. And yet he wondered grimly if working together would even guarantee victory.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**An unlikely team**_

With a growl, Wolf slammed a hand onto the table. "Like hell I will."

Falco simple rolled his eyes, opting to let Fox do all the talking. The ginger fur creature heaved a sigh. "You were chosen to come with us. You can't refuse – you can ask Falco about the details of what happened to him when he tried."

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Good boy**_

Nothing felt better to Pikachu than a good pat on the head from Samus.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**The great lifter**_

Kirby watched with eyes full of wonder as he stared at certain pain deliverance – Donkey Kong ready to throw both King Dedede and Bowser in the big ball's general direction.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**In the lead**_

With a dignified cry, Zelda yelled out at the blue hedgehog speeding past her for sending her dress flying around in the air.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**High**_

Bobo wouldn't tell this to Nana, but he actually felt a bit jealous whenever he watched the winged mask blue ball take to the air and fly beyond the peak of the mountain.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Receiving**_

He received a large smile from Peach whenever he protected her from one of the monsters in this dimension. Marth tried to ignore the fluttering within his chest as he watched the lovely princess giggle pleasantly.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Righteous**_

For all the evil in the world which he knew, Ganondorf quivered however slightly when Luigi trained a blank (and all the same fear-inducing) glare to the unfortunate Pit's way.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Bein' Friends**_

Different time periods (or whatever was this hand which affected their fates) could not keep Ness and Lucas from forming the powerful bond of friendship.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Flight**_

Red's Pokemon allowed him to experience different things. He took a breath, closing his eyes to the sight of the deep crevasse, before letting himself fall to the depths.

He fell against the hard back of a magnificent orange beast, and was swept away in the sky.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Space Nation**_

The Ancient Minister could not watch the demise of his people with sad eyes; rather sadness reflected from his screen lids in the form of the ROBs' demise.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Standard vote**_

"We pick Mario." Link, Samus, Fox, Luigi, Pit, and Ike said in unison. Wario growled while Mario looked abashed.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Boombox**_

Luigi covered his ears as he walked by Donkey Kong beating away at his congas. He noted with some fear how the structure of the room he was in appeared dilapidated and ready to fall….

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Rules**_

"Okay, does anyone here know how to play baseball?" Ike looked at the small, stout boy after his outburst, wondering what was so hard about this game. Didn't one just hit home runs?

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**On high**_

Really, Lucario thought, how could those kids has reached the top of the mountain path so easily? The reason why he came here was because the harsh weather would drive away any sort of disturbance to his meditation.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Falcon drive**_

Nothing struck more fear into Pit than the sight of Captain Falcon rushing towards him in his Falcon Flyer.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Multiples**_

"Oh, shi-" Snake cursed lowly under his breathe when King Dedede whistled for his Waddle Dee army. "We need to run! No, hide!" And he promptly hid under his cardboard box.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Obvious**_

After a long match between Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede, the spectators clapped for the predicted winner: Dedede held his mallet high, all the while laughing as he stood on top of both Star Warriors ball of fluff.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Bidder**_

He grinned that large crap-eating grin of his when he watched the three suckers reluctantly reach into their back pockets for the money they all betted on.

"I told you, lightning _always_ strikes from the top of the base!"

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Between**_

On the other end of the Subspace was his brother. He tried his best to swallow back his fear, and after receiving looks of confidence from his companions – the psychic boy, a veteran from the previous two tournaments, Ness, and the King of Dreamland, Dedede – Luigi gathered his wits and stepped forward.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Passing**_

"Why can't I get through?" Peach whined.

"Because it's dangerous and you'll get hurt." Fox explained seeing as how Samus and Snake were busy staking out ahead.

"But Samus went ahead!"

'_Because she can actually help with this matter_.' But the anthropomorphic kept his mouth shut knowing personally how the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was an expert in using a frying pan as a bashing weapon.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Group**_

He sighed, but in the end gave up when the man in the green tunic started dragging him to his group of friends in the corner. If Roy were honest to himself, he wanted to hang out with some people instead of staying alone in the corner of the dance floor.

'

'''

'''''

'''''''

'''''

'''

'

_**Circular**_

There were times when they fought these battles against the army of Tabuu that Mario thought … would they – all these other people dragged away from their universes and him too – would they all be force to repeat these actions again… and again without end?


End file.
